


Au bout du monde

by ChameleonPrints



Category: Le Seigneur des Anneaux - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonPrints/pseuds/ChameleonPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où l'on entend Frodon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au bout du monde

Frodon tendit la main dans l'obscurité. Il avait soif, l'anneau pendait sur sa poitrine comme une enclume de chair, au battement lent et régulier, un coeur supplémentaire, un coeur malade qu'il ne pouvait échanger ou ôter. Son propre coeur s'affaiblissait pour soutenir cet organe violent et possessif qui s'appropriait jalousement son âme et ses moyens. Ce coeur-là ne renvoyait pas l'oxygène dans tout son corps, il le suffoquait, il drainait ses veines et ses cellules de leur eau et de leur force vitale. Frodon avait soif mais la masse de Sam à ses côtés le terrifiait. Il avait peur du jardinier, peur de troubler en bougeant les quelques minutes de sommeil qu'il réussissait là à grappiller, peur de le voir s'éveiller et s'occuper de lui, tellement gentil et prévenant, tellement étouffant. Il aurait voulu être seul, seul avec l'anneau, seul sans l'anneau, mais avec un immense lac d'eau limpide, lisse comme autrefois, dans les jours déjà si lointains où il pouvait paresser, lorsqu'il était chez les elfes, lorsqu'il avait un seul coeur et des jambes de jouvenceau, des membres en état de marche, une gorge, il avait une gorge alors et à cette pensée tout son corps se crispa de douleur. Sa main tâtonnait dans le noir, mais la gourde n'était nulle part. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir les yeux ouverts, le noir l'envahissait. Un bruissement. Sam, la présence de Sam, l'odeur et la chaleur de Sam. Il sursauta violemment, les nerfs, tous ses nerfs si finement aiguisés se tendant ensemble comme un arc d'elfe dans son corps aux aguets. Ce qu'il venait de toucher était vivant. 

-Sméagol ?

La pauvre créature elle-même tremblait de ce contact. Est-ce qu'elle ressentait aussi le poids de l'anneau ? Ou est-ce que, fidèle, elle vivait également dans l'angoisse et le stress à fleur de peau de Frodon ? Il se tut le temps de vérifier que la respiration de Sam coulait toujours comme un torrent de montagne, lourde et rapide mais constante. Il dormait bel et bien, épuisé sous le poids de son maître, écrasé par cette vie qu'il ne devrait pas mener. 'Pauvre Sam,' pensait Frodon, 'déplacé dans ses ténèbres, se raccrochant désespérément à une petite boîte de terre pour ne pas perdre pied. Pauvre Sam que je n'aurais jamais dû amener... Maudit soit Gandalf et son rire, et sa désinvolture quand il savait sur quelle route il nous lançait.' Mais il était désormais tellement rare que Sam dormît, qu'il prit cela pour une pause dans le temps. Un instant d'éveil sans Sam était quelque chose de tellement invraisemblable qu'il en perdait tout contact avec la réalité. Frodon savait qu'il était devenu fou, il en était précisément conscient, suffisamment pour ne pas disparaître dans cette folie. Il n'espérait déjà plus de retour, ni pour lui, ni pour Gollum. Sam, seul, peut-être, avait de l'espoir dans ce futur monde dévasté, un monde qu'il ne comptait ni imaginer ni connaître. Mais eux, perdus à la multitude, incapables désormais de vivre sans ce poids sur son cou, incapable d'être sociables à nouveau, ne pouvaient rêver d'un retour. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils disparaissent, héros dans la mémoire sans souiller l'âge à venir de leur présence. On ne peut bien admirer un dément, on ne peut conter les histoires fabuleuses d'un preux qui se traîne et survit, qui reste présent et déchu. Ils devaient y rester et la compagnie l'un de l'autre était lui semblait-il un apaisement face à cette idée. Frodon se savait escorté sur cette route de la fin, dans cette relation d'égal à égal qu'il leur avait accordé depuis qu'il avait rendu son nom à la créature, lui rendant son identité et ses racines... Et qu'est-ce qu'un hobbit sans racine ? Il ne parvenait plus à sourire qu'à l'intérieur, profondément enfouis sous la couche de crasse noire qu'ils ne voyaient plus. Mais il était rasséréné par la présence de l'ancien pêcheur. 

Il prit donc la peau qu'il avait touchée, du bout des doigts et se fit doucement glisser le long des rochers pour fuir l'ombre de Sam un instant, pour saisir ce répit accordé, saisir cette main tendue. La cosse rêche de Gollum ne se brisa pas sous ses ongles, car la sienne ne l'était pas encore et que l'anneau n'avait pas encore bu toute l'humidité qui coulait autrefois en lui. Il s'assit avec délicatesse à côté de la créature des caves, leur contact réduit au minimum, au frôlement d'un coude, à l'ombre d'un pied dans l'ombre noire de la montagne. Dans cet écho du vivant, en compagnie de ce damné, il se sentait bien, il oubliait la lourdeur de sa quête, il oubliait à quel point sa fin était lointaine et vive, rien d'autre ne lui était nécessaire que de partager les faibles gouttes d'eau qui restaient, de les faire glisser de peau à peau entre leur deux coudes, parfois leurs chevilles ou leurs épaules. 

Il avait Gollum quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelquefois et pas tous les jours, mais ce qu'ils se distillaient l'un à l'autre semblait suffisant pour tenir tout le reste de ce temps sombre et réel, glaçant jusqu'à l'intérieur des os les deux porteurs de l'anneau. Malgré tout le reste, malgré Sam et malgré les ténèbres. Suffisant pour aller au bout du monde.


End file.
